


Nothing New

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: A nonsensical glimpse of Taemin and Jongin enjoying eachother’s company





	Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just an excuse to write about Jongin’s face scruff,,,

Jongin has been lost in the gameboy held in his hands for hours now. It’s an older model he’d found at the back of the closet Minseok had inexplicably decided to clean out in the middle of the night. Jongin hadn’t questioned it at the time, leaving their members to their own coping mechanisms, instead scooping up the rectangular black system, and the grey cartridges that had found their way into the ‘donate’ pile. Jongin had been lost in the games the twelve hours since.

At one point Taemin had shown up to the dorm, how long ago Jongin couldn’t say for sure, having lost count of how many episodes his best friend was into the new anime he’d been streaming where he lay next to Jongin. There's a slight crinkle to his expression as Taemin begins moving on the bed, the laptop pushed aside and still playing the current episode, sound effects and Japanese filling the dorm room. Jongin lets out a displeased noise as Taemin nudges his way up and under the bend of his arm, damn near making him miss the platform he was trying to jump on for the fourth time in a row. The smaller boy is settling a moment later though, half sprawled over him, head on Jongin’s chest as he focuses on the small grey screen the dancer had spent his day off focused on.

“Kirby?”

Jongin makes a sound of confirmation.

“Dreamland.”

“Nice.”

“Right?”

Jongin chances a glance at Taemin with a quirk of a smile before his attention goes back to the task at hand. They lay like this a while, paying no mind to the computer as autoplay switches from one episode to another. Taemin lets out noises as Jongin plays, his reactions keeping an easy smile on the younger’s face, forever so much more expressive than he realizes, something Jongin both appreciates and adores about the older. Taemin’s phone goes off somewhere in the bed and though they both glance towards the noise is about the extent of their efforts to answer it.

It’s not long after Jongin feels soft fingers trailing over his face, down along his jawline then up over his cheek. Jongin pays it little mind, knowing perfectly well how much Taemin enjoys the late night scruff his face is so insistent on growing. He can’t say he understands it, spending way too much of his life arguing with straight razors, and makeup in attempt to keep some semblance of that pretty boy face he’s supposed to carry. Maybe it’s because Taemin’s own body has taken its sweet time with his own facial hair, the older managing to go a few days at a time if he really wants before having to shave.

It’s no secret how Taemin loves how much more masculine Jongin tends to be without effort and Jongin is far from bothered by his appreciation. Not if it keeps Taemin coming back. Those fingers trail their way up over Jongin’s thick lips to the little patch of skin just under his nose and he makes to bite at them in a tease. The less than dignified ‘yah’ Taemin squeaks out has Jongin chuckling deep in his chest, the sounds from the system in his hands making him aware that he’d yet died again. Though it was entirely worth it for the far from attractive face of protest Taemin makes.  
  
It’s sometime later that Jongin is flicking off the gameboy as the light on the side lets him know the system is in need of batteries. There's a quiet that had fallen over the room a good twenty minutes back when the anime playlist on the site Taemin had selected had come to an end and it’s nothing short of comfortable. Jongin’s arm falls gently around Taemin, keeping his other hand in the air, watching as Taemin takes to tracing the lines of his palm. Jongin’s own fingers flex and bend as Taemin’s shorter ones play with them, bowing easy to his exploration. Slowly, Jongin’s eyes fall closed, his face tipping to press a gentle kiss to Taemin’s hair, his face lingering in the strands, content.

“Are you staying tonight?”

The question is more of a mumble than anything else, Jongin not caring to move from the peace he’d found in their current position in order to communicate properly. Taemin hums softly, letting their fingers twine as their arms come to rest somewhere near Jongin’s hip.

“We’ve both an early start tomorrow.”

It’s Jongin’s turn to let out a soft hum this time, understanding perfectly well what he meant; it was hard to get a good night’s sleep in a dorm full of boys. Normally they’d be at Taemin’s, or sometimes even spending the night at their Jonghyun hyung’s place, if they really needed their space, both options so much more relaxing than the Exo dorm. It was one of the few nights Taemin had wound up here instead though and Jongin had a schedule too early to justify him staying anywhere else.

Jongin has nearly drifted off when Taemin sits up. Jongin watches him for a moment, debating whether or not he should be getting up from the comfort of his bed to see the other out. Taemin is kicking off his jeans though a moment later, Jongin unable to help the bit of a knowing chuckle that leaves him at the sight. It takes a moment for Taemin to find his phone in the sheets, shutting the laptop and setting his alarms before flicking off the bedside lamp. It doesn’t come as a surprise to Jongin by any means that the blond is crawling back into the bed with him, tugging one of the sheets up over their bodies as he settles back into Jongin. It swells Jongin’s heart nonetheless that he chooses to stay, preferring to deal with the discomfort of dorm life for a night than leave Jongin for another. Jongin nudges his way in the dark, pressing a near miss of a kiss to Taemin’s lips before settling for the night, sleep coming easy with the warm body wrapped up in his arms.


End file.
